Mother's Day!
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A short story about Judy getting some gifts from the Kit Kats and even Nick as well! (The Kit Kats belong to msitubeatz. Give her some love and follows!) (ALSO HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!)


Today was Mother's Day. A day where everyone celebrates the day of their mothers. Both kids and adults giving their mothers loves, hugs, and gifts. Since there was no school today, four fox kits waited for their mother to come home. While their father, Nick Wilde, waits as well while watching television with them. He couldn't believe he loves this cartoon show. It's dumb but yet so good. With boredom filling the room, the fox looked over to the kits. It was only them four since Jack Savage and Portia Savage took Skye out for her Mother's Day dinner. Plus Portia wanted to see the look on her mother's face as they were going to a fancy restaurant.

"So you guys got her the gifts right?" Nick asks with all of them nodding and showing off their gifts with Nick smiling and having to have his gift ready for her as well. "Good. I know she will love each and every one of our gifts."

Half of an hour has passed. Still nothing since Judy Hopps had to go out and get some food for tonight's dinner. All they had to wait. They would have waited more if not for the sound of a car door opening and closing. Nick looks out to peek out the window to witness that it was Judy with a bag of groceries in her paw. He alerts the kits to be ready with their gifts ready and be ready to shout 'Happy Mothers Day'. They hide in front of the couch as they hear her coming close. The door slightly opens as she goes in and notices how quiet it is. Only the tv being turned on.

As she closes the door the foxes jump up and surprise the mamma bun who jumps in a starle only to smile and sigh in relief with her getting quick big hugs from her kits and her husband. Nick takes the bag off of her paw as he puts them down on the couch with her hugging the kits and Nick back.

"Welcome home Carrots." Nick says with Judy chuckling and saying she is glad to be home finally after a long day. She looks over to see the kits having their arms behind their back. They was quick and sneaky to give hugs without her seeing the gifts. They did learn from the best ex-hustler after all.

"What's that you guys got in your paws?" Judy questions with her eyebrow raised up with her seeing the excitement of the kits with their tails slightly wagging.

First to go was Amare who pulled out his gift. It was a pink card that was drawn with many crayons being used at it had all sorts of colors. On the front was Judy in her police uniform with Amare and his siblings shouting 'Hooray Mommy!'. In the inside was many words describing about how Judy is a good, sweet, caring and overall amazing mother. The card all signed by the kits.

"Oh my gosh Amare!" Judy exclaims with joy. "That is very sweet of you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome mom." Amare felt proud of his work. Next in turn was Alicia who had a small bunch of paper that is stapled on one side. The front of each one saying 'Free PlayTime With Your Daughter Coupon'. Judy cocked her head slightly.

Alicia goes in to explain. "Those are coupons for when you wanna spend some time with me. Like running or climbing or doing some boxing practice on sandbags." She smiled. "The usual."

"Well that is very interesting. I'll use one for tomorrow." Judy adds while putting the coupons in her pocket with Andre coming up to Judy and presenting a vanilla cupcake with a red frosting small heart on it. Judy took it and smiled. "Thank you Andre."

"This one is special for you mom!" Andre shouts with a little bit of a slight embarrassment and rubbing the back of his neck. "Since I kinda got hungry and ate the rest. But I saved the last one for you!"

Judy just chuckles slightly but thanks Andre with the gift. Lastly for the Kit Kats was Aubrey who pulls out a big headrest pillow. Being gray like her. With words written on the pillow saying 'Worlds Greatest Mom'. Again, Judy could only smile and feel so giddy from how wonderful her kits are. Even though she isn't biologically their mom, she still gets tons of love and many gifts since they really do love her as the best mom ever.

"I made this for you since you deserve a good rest every once and awhile." Aubrey says with suddenly her getting hugged by Judy as the rabbit also does the same to her other kits.

"You guys are the greatest kits a mom could ever ask for you know that?" With Judy saying that, the Kit Kats felt proud of making their mother so happy. Judy looks over to see Nick getting on his knees to give her his gift. A white mug with a carrot logo on it while also full of carrots.

"A carrot mug full of carrots for my special Carrot." Nick says in his sly grin with Judy giving him a quick kiss on the lips as a thank you and giving her kits small kisses on the forehead as she gets up and gets herself ready to cook dinner. At least she was going to until Nick tells her to take a rest while him and the kits start preparing for supper.

WIth that, Judy just took their gratitude and decided to rest on the couch with Nick and the kits going into the kitchen with the bag. She took a sigh of relief and having a small smile on her face. She never thought she would be a mother. Or at the very least, she never thought she would be a great mother. She thought she would be terrible. Stressful. A bad parent even! Yet she has raised the best kits that any other mom would be lucky to have.

Judy's Mother's Day was going great and also feeling relaxing. She was very happy.


End file.
